I'm sorry James
by wannabe-an-author1864
Summary: What if Vesper had lived, how would James' life have been changed
1. James' POV Chapter 1

James' POV

"I'm sorry James," she said locking the elevator before it plunged into the water. I didn't even have time to think before I dove in after her. When I finally reached the cage, I grabbed the bars and began to viscously shake them. Suddenly she came up to the bars and grabbed my hand. Vesper held it up towards her face and kissed it before she pushed herself away from me and began to breathe in water.

"No, No" She mouthed as I continued to shake the bars. Then her body went limp.

"No!" I screamed letting all the air out into the water. Panicked I started kicking the door. All of a sudden, it popped open and I reached for Vesper. She was too far away, so I began slamming into the bars reaching farther to grab her. When I finally got a grasp on her hand, I quickly swam to the surface. As I gasped for breath, I swam over to the roof and carefully set Vesper down. I started to give her CPR, trying to remember the training I had taken years before.

"Come on, Come on,' I thought over and over again. I stopped and kissed her before I pushed away.

"No, no, no, no," I thought breathing deeply choking back the tears. I stared at the only girl I have ever truly loved who was now dead in front of me.

"No!" I screamed, I wasn't going to lose her.

I started to give her CPR again; soon after I had started, she woke up coughing. "James?" Her eyes looking into mine questioningly.

I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to me. "What were you thinking, I could have lost you." I said surprised by the emotion that filled my voice.

"But I, I, I took the money. I betrayed you." She sobbed.

"We can talk about that later, right now we need to get you to a doctor."

"No," she gasped. "He'll come after you. I need to be dead!"

"Don't you ever say that!" I yelled. Vesper jumped and I regretted screaming at her. "I have lost so many people in my life, I can't lose you too.:"

"Oh James," she cried leaning into my chest.

"Shh!" I whispered picking her up into my arms.

"I'm sorry James," she whispered before she passed out.

"I love you Vesper," I leaned and kissed her forehead, before heading to the nearest hospital


	2. Vesper's POV Chapter 2

Vesper's POV

When I woke up, I found myself I a strange place. When I looked around, I found James asleep in the chair next to my bed. I smiled, it was good to see James sleeping and peaceful. Quietly I unhooked all the wires attached to me and swung my legs over the side. I looked back at James, I hated to leave him but he would move on I didn't doubt.

As soon as I stood up my knees buckled. Before I hit the ground arms wrapped around me holding me up.

"You're not going anywhere," James said his voice cold.

"James," I whimpered.

"Sit down!" He yelled.

Startled I hurriedly sat back down.

"I'm sorry James," I said as he turned towards the door.  
"Stop saying that!" He yelled slamming his fist into the door. He turned back to me and from his hand, he dropped my necklace on the bed. "I know about him."

Horrified I tried to explain, "No James, you don't understand."

"No! I don't understand! Do you care to enlighten me!"

"Yes James I loved him! Loved! I love you!" I screamed weakly.

"But you were completely wiling to betray the man you supposedly love to save the man you no longer love."

"You know me James; I couldn't let someone die on my account."

"So you were going to kill yourself!"

"I had to!" I screamed trying to hide the weakness in my voice.

"No, Vesper, you didn't, not for him. He's moved on, he's with someone else!"

That stung, I sat there tears welling up in my eyes. I could almost see his armor come crashing to the floor. His face soften as the tears slid down my face. "I did it for you; I was going to die for you James!"

"What?" He asked falling into the chair.

"That night, when we were captured, the man I worked for, he saved us. However, he wasn't going to save you but I, I made him. I made him a deal. I would take the money and give it to him but then I had to die that was the deal. And not to save him, no to save you, to save you James!" I broke down into tears my sobs shaking my whole body.

James came up to the bed and sat next to me, wrapping his arms around me. Leaning into his chest, I sobbed harder.

"I love you James." I sobbed.

"I love you too." He whispered kissing my head.

Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. As I gasped for breathe, James moved from my side and sprinted down the hall to grab a doctor. When they returned the doctor rushed in, but James just stood in the doorway. He tried to hide the emotion on his face but I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Mrs. Bond!" the doctor screamed and I, in my panic, liked the sound of the name. James must have made me an alibi. "I need you to lie down." The doctor said.

She laid me down and put the oxygen tube back in my nose. The sweet oxygen cooled my burning lungs as I slowly drifted to sleep


	3. Letter from Author

Dear Readers

Thank you so much for reading my story and writing reviews i promise i will continue this story soon. Please if you have any question please review them and i promise i will get back to you. Thanks

From,

wannabe-an-author1864 :)


End file.
